


The Quests of the Rainbow Guild

by Trixxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, RAINBOWS AND SPARKLES, how to tag, probably a bit OOC, snek boi is snek boi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxy/pseuds/Trixxy
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO MOVE OUTSides-less Thomas suddenly finds himself in an RPG-like world. A man named Roman takes him to the 'Rainbow Guild,' an appropriately colorful cast of characters. As Thomas gets more comfortable around his new friends, two questions remain at the forefront of his mind: How can he get home, and, more importantly, is that still what he wants?Mostly light hearted, some angst and bickering. I'm bad at writing. I guess I'll dedicate this to Remy, for showing my Sanders' Sides, for encouraging me to write, and most importantly just for being a good friend.World vaguely pulls from D&D and Pathfinder, but no prior knowledge of either is required. That which is confusing to you is probably confusing to Thomas, and he'll ask when the time is right.
Relationships: TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. The Awakening (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderqueer_turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/gifts).



Thomas woke with a start. He was lying in a small clearing in a forest. His whole body ached. Butterflies flitted softly above his head. 

He sat up, and slowly looked around. There were strange flowers he had never seen before. His clothes were tattered. Nothing made sense right now. He tryed to remember how he got here, but the thoughts were too blurred, and made his head hurt. 

Soft footsteps behind him caught his attention. He stilled, tensing in instinctive fear. 

"Hello?"

He turned around. A tall, handsome man with fair skin and light brown hair stood at the edge of the clearing. He was dressed like a knight, in bright shining armor. A sword hung limp in his hand. Thomas stared. 

"Are you alright, young sir?"

"Um.. I... I don't know..."

The man approached him slowly, sheathing his sword. As he came closer, it became apparent that his red sash depicted a sword with the hilt and guard shaped like a sun. His white breastplate was emblazoned with a roaring red lion. He was truely a sight to behold. When this man leaned down to give Thomas a hand up, Thomas realized his ears were pointed and his eyes shown like rubies. He took the hand wordlessly, and was hauled to his feet. 

"My name is Roman. I am a paladin in service of the Lady of Valor, the godess Iomedae. How may I be of service to you?"

"I... I don't... I don't know where we are.."

"You're lost?! Oh that will never do. You are in the forests of Jeraeldul. Where are you meant to be?" 

"Florida..?"

"Florida? I've never heard of it."

"America, then?"

"No, still don't know it. I'll tell you what. These lands aren't really safe. Come with me, and I'll protect you till we find someone who knows the way to your home. Alright?"

"Yeah... Okay. My name is Thomas."

"Alright Thomas. Welcome to the Rainbow Guild!"

"The what now?"


	2. Introductions

"Roman returnsss. And bringsss a new friend."

"A new friend? Janus, we are in the middle of the woods, where would he get a new friend? I thought you were a better liar than that."

"Oh Logan. Sssome thingsss jussst are."

"Oh, by new friend, do you mean for us or them?"

"Who knowsss, Rem. Who knowsss."

"I for one hope they're a new friend for everyone! I'm also glad I coincidentally set an extra place at the table!"

"Uh. That's still just a pinic blanket, Patt."

"It's our table, kiddo."

"Everyone! I have returned. And! I brought a guest!" Roman swept into the campsite excitedly. "His name is Thomas, and he's lost, so let's all be nice to him okay? Introductions! Thomas, these are my guildmates. That's Patnuk cooking soup," he said, pointing at a child standing over a pot. Or, not quite a child. He stood at most three feet tall, but looked fullgrown despite that. He wore a light blue shirt and dark brown pants that looked handmade. The hood, which hung behind him, seemed to have some sort of design on it. He waved cheerfully. 

"Heya kiddo! I hope you like kozyen berries, because Virge found a whole boatload earlier!"

"I seriously doubt it was a full boatload," said another man, setting aside a book and quill before standing. This man was even taller than Roman, and much more intimidating. His dark blue robes had ornate silver geometric designs along the hems, and a silver cord was tied around his waist. Thomas was close enough to see that his hair was pitch black, and his eyes were the same deep tone as his robes. His ears were even more distinctly pointed. 

"That's Logan, he's an elf, so he thinks he's better than everyone else."

"My name is Loganthreiss, and I will have you know that elves _are_ a superior race."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, that's Virge over there." Roman pointed across the camp to a pale man sitting alone on the ground. He twirled a hexagon dangling from a string around in circles. His clothes were dark purples and blacks, which contrasted sharply against his skin. Not that you could see much of it.

"Any questions?"

"Yes, um. Who are they?" Thomas pointed to two... members? He wasn't quite sure. 

"Oh, don't bother about them, they aren't important."

"Aren't important? You insult me!" One of them, who looked quite similar to Roman, strode over. Their skin and hair were slightly darker, and their eyes were bright green, along with their clothes. There was a certain androgyny about them that seemed to ebb and flow. "Hello Thomas. I'm Rem, Roman's older twin. Have you ever murdered anyone?"

"What?! No!"

"Pity. Want to try?"

Roman pulled out his sword, and hit Rem upside the head with the flat side. "What have I told you about murder? It is wrong! This is my party, so I'm in charge, and I say no murder!"

"Actually kiddo, this is still Virge's party. He just let's you lead when he's busy."

Roman ignored Patnuk, opting instead to fight with Rem more. 

While they were distracted, the final person drew Thomas away. "Shhhh, it'sss okay. They tend to fight like that a lot."

The man's yellow eyes had cat-like slits, and his forked tongue darted in and out of his mouth deftly as he spoke. Thomas's eyes slowly widened as he took in all the little oddities. When he realized that the man's face was covered in tiny yellow-green scales, he gasped aloud. 

"What'sss wrong? Never ssseen a sssnek boi before?"

"I... No?"

"Well. What'sss your opinion?"

"On.. you? Well, you look... interesting?"

"Oh ssspare the falssse compliments. Asss long asss you don't find me revolting, it'sss all good. I'm Janusss."

"So, who is in charge here?"

"My little brother, Virge."

"Oh, you're brothers? He doesn't look-"

"Adopted. He'sss my adopted brother. And I am hisss adopted brother. We adopted each other."

"Oh. Alright then. What do you guys do?"

"Fight. When there are no monsters around to fight, we fight each other. Case in point: the twins." Janus waved his hand vaguely at Roman, who seemed to be trying to pull Rem out of a tree.

"How did they get up there?"

"Oh, Rem isss impossssible-blooded."

"They're what?"

"They're a sssorcccerer. Ssspecccifically one who inherited an anomalous bloodline. The universe isss different to them."

"Alright enough!" Virge's voice called everyone's attention. "Rem, get down and behave. Please. Roman, leave Rem alone."

"But they-"

"Are different from everyone else and still need to be treated with respect. If you two keep arguing, I will send you both on patrol during supper so the rest of us can have some quiet for once."

"Sorry Virge," the siblings chorssed, bowing slightly towards him. 

"Good timing kiddo! Soup's just about ready."

"Thank goodness, Tatnuk. Loganthreiss, are you going to be joining us?"

The elf nodded, and joined the group gathering by the pot. 

Thomas turned to Janus, who was glaring at Patnuk. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," the man replied icely. 

"You don't sound fine."

"It's... nevermind, you wouldn't underssstand. Let's go eat." And with that, Thomas was dragged over to the laughing group. Though, for all his assurances, Thomas could see he wasn't eating. The group talked and laughed their way through dinner, often slipping into strange languages. Thomas found himself between the bubbly Patnuk and the stoic Logan, which was an odd juxtaposition. 

"So, Patnuk?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Why do you call people 'kiddo?'"

"Well kiddo, I'm the oldest one here, besides Logan. And I think it's a good thing to call people. I've always liked kids, and I had a lot of younger siblings, so it's second nature."

"That makes sense. Oh, I have another question."

"What is it, kiddo?"

"I know Logan is an elf, but what are you? And, everyone else really?"

"You must've grown up in a closed society, huh. Well, I'm a halfling. Roman and Rem are half-elves - that is, half human and half elf. Virge is a kayal. And Janus is a vishkanya, or as he puts it, 'snek boi.'"

"Okay. And, when Roman introduced himself, he called himself a paladin. When I was talking to Janus, he called Rem a sorcerer. What are the rest of you in that regard?"

"Oh, our classes? I'm a bard! And Janus is a rouge. Logan is a wizard. And Virge is our dark little cleric! What class are you, kiddo?"

"Oh, um. I don't have one...?"

"Commoner class, huh? Don't see much of those in this neck of the woods! Still, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad Roman found you."

"You know what? So am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Janus gets mad is because of the nickname 'Tatnuk.' This is because in Virge's native tongue 'tata' means 'dad.' It's the equivalent of 'Dadton.' Janus is jealous that he is no longer seen as the only parental figure to Virge.  
> Also, Remus/Rem is literally genderfluid, their biological gender changes along with how they currently feel. I saw a character written this way before, and I loved it, and also felt it would fit Remus well.


	3. Midnight Mumblings and Morning Mishaps

Thomas woke in the middle of the night. He heard hushed voices outside of the tent he was in. Technically it was Janus' tent, but he had insisted that his tent was the cleanest, and he was taking first watch anyway, so it only made sense. 

"Do you think Virge hates me now?"

The voice was Janus', but lacked the normal inflections. It sounded defeated and hollow.

"I wouldn't say he hates you. Maybe you get on his nerves sometimes. But take it from a fellow older sibling: he can never hate you. You can push his buttons, and he can be all passive aggressive, but you'll always be family."

"But we're not... We're just a couple of unwanted orphans who made a mutually beneficial agreement to stick together. He doesn't need me anymore, Rem."

"Jan. Listen to me. You're blowing things out of proportion. And that's coming from me."

"But.. he called Patt Tatnuk. And he almost never calls me Braat anymore."

"You're.... going to have to explain that one."

"Virge speaks Aklo. He doesn't much, it's special to him, but he writes it in his journal. His parents probably taught him before they died. Or a sibling, or a grandparent, someone. It's his only connection left with the shadow plane. He's taught me a couple words. Braat means brother. He used to call me that a lot when he was little. And tata..... Tata is dad."

"Well, that makes sense. Patt is like the guild's resident father. He calls everyone but Lo and I 'kiddo.'"

"But don't you see? I'm being replaced as his family. And you're being replaced as a friend. He's not one of us anymore. Soon enough, he may even kick us out of the guild..."

"Seriously, you worry too much. Just like Virge. It doesn't take blood to be brothers. Now go to sleep, it's my watch. You can have my tent."

"You're tent is impossible to get around in, and then you'd squeeze the life out of me when you came in."

"Where do you plan to sleep then?"

"Oh, I have a place in mind."

"If you say so..."

The camp grew quiet, and Thomas lay staring at the roof of the tent. He wasn't supposed to have heard that, but there wasn't really a way to unhear it, either. He doubted mentioning that he had overheard would do any good, since it wasn't any of his business. He decided the best course of action would be to forget about the incident. 

The next thing Thomas knew, there was an incredibly high pitched shriek. He opened the tent flap, and saw the sky was beginning to lighten for dawn. Roman was jumping up and down in the center of the campsite. He was wiping furiously at his face and glaring in the direction of his tent. Other faces were poking out of their respective tents to see what the commotion was about. 

"Oh come on," drawled Janus, coming out of Roman's tent, "I jussst licked you. Nothing to get ssso worked up over."

"You liar! You slimy, poisonous little liar!"

"Actually, he is niether slimy nor poisonous."

"It's a figure of speech. You might should learn those."

"Actually, I am pretty poisssonousss," Janus drawled, grinning wickedly and poking at his fangs. 

"If you are referring to the fact that you can secret venom, that's venomous. Common was the forth language I learned, and the rest of you don't even have four languages, why am I the only one who knows the difference?"

"I do know the differenccce, Logan, and I'm both. To humansss and elvesss, at leassst. There'sss probably sssomething that could injessst me sssafely."

"Intriguing. I shall make note of that. Meanwhile, back to the matter at hand, is there a reason you licked Roman?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"FUN?! IT WAS DISGUSTING!"

"I feel both 'fun' and 'disgusting' are opinions on this matter. The fact remains that there was no reason for it."

Janus shrugged, smirking and rolling his eyes. 

"Why are you guys yelling so early in the morning?" A very annoyed, sleepy Virge came out of his tent and scowled at them. His eyes were different than they had been the previous night. Where they had looked fairly normal, now they were a pale yellow void. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but he licked me!"

Virgil turned to Janus, lifting an eyebrow.

"I wasss bored. Besssidesss, it wasss a beautiful reaction."

"No, it was not. Now go hunting or something. Both of you. Separately. It is too early in the morning for this. Wake me when breakfast is ready."

"Yes sir," they chorused, and walked towards their respective tents. Thomas stepped aside to let Janus through. 

"Sssorry for waking you. Truely."

"It's no big deal.."

Thomas walked to the center of the campsite. Patnuk was reheating the soup that hadn't been eaten last night. 

"Hey kiddo! How'd you sleep?"

"Decent, I think."

"Well, that's better than nothing! We're probably going to set out today, so rest is important."

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever Virgil says. He's trying to track down a dimensional gate, and it's giving him a headache. He really wants to go to the shadow plane and find his family. I keep telling him we are his family, but he won't really listen to me."

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"Not really, but Logan probably does. Why don't you ask him?"

"Alright." Thomas walked over to the elf, who was staring at three stacks of books. 

"Hey, uh, Patnuk said you might could use some help?"

Logan looked up, blinking. "Oh. Did he? Yes. See, I need those books into this crate, and I'm still not sure it's mathematically possible to fit them all..."

"Well, you got all these books out here into the woods, so if they came from the crate they must fit back in, right?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you? Rem sat on the crate a few days ago, though, and shrunk it."

"Oh."

"Yes. I always tell them not to touch my things, but it never works."

"I said I was sorry. I think."

Thomas turned to see that Rem had walked up behind them. 

"Well, if you shrunk it, can you unshrink it?"

Rem shrugged, and took a bite out of what looked suspiciously like a rock. "Dunno. I don't actually know any size-change spells."

"Then how did you-"

"Don't ask them. You don't want to know."

Rem grinned, and held out their snack. "Want some limestone? It tastes like real limes!"

"No thanks.."

"Suit yourself." 

Rem continued to stand around and munch on their rock, watching as Thomas and Logan worked to fit as many books into the crate as possible. They ended up with five not fitting, but Logan declared it good enough when Patnuk called them to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not very fast at writing...  
> That being said, I also started making character profiles! Our lovely snek boi is first up. I loved this quote for him, and I want to make funny and/or memorable quotes for all of them, so any suggestions on which lines to pull is appreciated. (I'm still not sure who to do next though..)  
> Link: http://imgur.com/gallery/bjWV2rY/


	4. Of Monsters and Marching (Part 1)

"Alright kiddos! Breakfast! Logan, would you get Virge? And Rem, please summon the others?"  
Logan walked to Virge's tent, and slipped inside.   
Rem grinned, and lifted their hand into the air. A burst of green and black sparkles shot up like a firework, glittering in the morning light. Thomas watched as they began to dissipate into the air. Rem looked quite proud of themself.   
Logan came back into the clearing carrying Virge, who still looked tired. His eyes looked as they had the day before though: human in shape and design, one purple and the other green. Thomas decided he would have to ask about that later.   
Roman and Janus returned to camp at almost the exact same time, but from opposite directions. Roman glared, and Janus simply winked before taking his seat between Virge and Rem. Virge sat up when Janus sat down. Logan frowned momentarily at the loss of sleepy leaning Virge on his shoulder, but quickly returned to his straight face.   
Talk was more serious this time. It consisted of plans for the day, and all sorts of technical things Thomas didn't understand. When they were finished, everyone dispersed to finish packing up camp.   
Thomas stood around feeling useless. He wasn't really an outdoors sort of person, and wasn't sure how to help. They finished up quick enough, all of them working with precision and practiced efficiency.   
"Alright there, Thomas?" Thomas turned to see Roman looking at him with a raised brow.   
"Yeah, I just... I thought packing took longer than that. And at the same time, I feel like I'm not useful for anything."  
"Don't worry about it. We're good at packing up because we do it a lot. And no one expects you to be too much help just yet, you only got here yesterday! We'll find things for you to help with over the next week or two. Like when we set up camp tonight! We can show you how to pitch your own tent. We have a few extras in case one tears up, so you'll have your own now."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
"Hey! You guys coming or what? We need the _paladin_ to fall in _rank!"_  
"Oh, sorry Logan! We're coming." Roman dashed of to the edge of the clearing, Thomas following behind. Janus was already no where to be seen. Roman led the rest of the group to follow him into the woods. Rem walked behind him, actually quiet for once, and glancing around every few moments. Then was Patton, focusing on not swinging his arms or humming. Then Thomas, who was a bit nervous about how quiet everyone was being. Behind him, Virge was muttering under his breath barely audibly while studying hand-drawn maps and a book. Then was Logan, keeping one eye on his own feet and one on Virge's to make sure he didn't trip, whilst still glancing behind him occasionally.   
About an hour in, Janus popped out of the nearby foliage to check the course with Virge before disappearing again to continue scouting.   
It was ultimately very boring. Thomas wished something would just happen. But then, something did, and he regretted that stupid wish..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's not very long, but this month was very hectic. Stuff went down, and I handmade a Virgil costume, and I'm applying for colleges at my mother's insistence.....  
> I'll try to post the other half soon.


End file.
